childsplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Child's Play (Reboot)/@comment-33918284-20181027075656
This reboot is going to be ass I'm sorry. Am I the only one that is upset about Chucky's new origins in this reboot? This reboot makes no sense! After some Chinese dude commits suicide, you mean to tell me. That he decides to make a hacked doll for no apparent reason and just say fuck it I'm going to make the doll come to life and Chucky just comes to life like that. Get the fuck out of here! That is the most dumbest and far fetch shit I had ever heard! You know what? Even if Brad didn't come back to voice Chucky I would have thought of a direction with this. Really and as long as you keep the same core from the original for all that matter the killer don't even have to be Charles Lee Ray. You could make this Chinese guy as the Charles Lee Ray 2.0. In fact to make it more interesting and a little bit better and this wouldn't have suck and the movie could have been better if they wen't with this direction like. "Okay let's say this chinese guy is the Charles Lee Ray 2.0 I guess you can name him Chewy. It doesn't even have to be Charles it can be a diferent name. Then have Mike (Brian Tyree Henry) tries to catch him and Chewy (Charles 2.0). But before he arrest him and the city would have gave him the death penalty. Chewy said the chant. Now Chant not only has voodoo powers like the original Charles Lee Ray far as voodoo. Chewy can also say the chant a head of time before he dies and once he also dies like getting the electric chair his soul will go into anybody he goes into like the doll after he gets the death penalty. Basically he said the chant to the Good Guy "Buddy Doll" before he was arreested and died, and now he his in the dolls body trying to get into a humans body so Chewy can continue on with his crimes. Chewy then follows the exact same fate and the same goal as Chucky. Chewy can also say another magic chant that could transfer his soul into another persons or things body as soon as he finish saying the chant also. Like he can finish saying the chant and automatically goes into Andy's body and don't have to die or decides to say the chant and dies at the last minute and then his soul goes inside the body that he said the chant onto before. As long as he said the chant Chewy would still be alive continuing on with his crimes." Like shit I'm not even a writer but Christ even if you decide to do a remake. Fucking do it right! You know even if they decide to reboot it and Brad doesn't come back. At least keep Chucky's OLD origins. But I guess in order to keep the franchise alive I guess I'll support it to keep the franchise going. Huh, this is bullcrap. I don't care what people say how much they took Chucky into a darker territory. This is not Chucky! I'm just being honest, It's just not Chucky. I'll even except the cheesy Chucky movies like Bride and Seed. At least Chucky was Chucky far as saying the chant and all. But it's going to be so weird also nt having Chucky saying the chant. I just don't know this. At least keep the core would have made this movie feel like home a little bit.